SBB Live chat Part 1
by Terror of the Great Sea
Summary: What do the smashers do after a long tournament? Internet Chat! Some pairings, though as Snake says: the internet isn't friggin' romantic! Oh, and I'm saying the complete right now. Just won't get around to making chapter 2 for awhile. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or any of it's characters. Nor do I own Nintendo.


Super Smash Bros. Live Chat

Link, followed by his two roomates Ike and Marth were trudging up the ramp to their dorm room in the Smash Mansion, their dirt covered boots dirtying the grand red carpet. It had been a long day, To begin with, Master hand made them practice in the rain early in the morning. Though under normal circumstances, Master Hand wouldn't make the poor Smashers do this, but today was the first real tournament of the season. They needed their practice. Then, around 3:30, the actual tournament started, and what made it harder was that from the information from last year, Master Hand had paired them up with their hardest rivals. Link with Mario, Ike with Ganondorf, and Marth with Meta Knight. Link, Ike, and just barely Marth; all advanced. Of course, these aren't the play off's, so noone was elimanated. A tournament takes a lot out of a guy though, and the trio came back exhausted. When they reached the door, Link immediately slumped down on his bunk, Marth and Ike doing the same.

There was a long 15 minute rest period until the Green hat hero finally spoke up

"Ugh, guys; it's only 7:00, whaddya wanna do? He questioned. The rest of the group pit their fingers to their chins and thought.

"Let's play Chess!" Math cheerily said.

"Lame bro" the other two instantly replied.

"Hmm" Marth thought as his head turned around the room, looking for something to do. But then, his head started twirling faster, it-it couldn't stop!

"DOCTOR!" Link called at the top of his lungs, but the doctor never came. Luckily, it had been one of Marth's stupid pranks.

"God Marth, why did you do that..."

"I-I-I was"-

Ike then spoke up "Well… I'm gonna use live chat, you know, like email, and see if anyone's on." "I mean, is there really anything else to do?" Ike concluded.

"Oh yeah, great idea!" Marth then enthusiastically replied, "I love technology!"

"Whatever, you guys are right… I GET THE MAC!" Link immediately jumped over to the seat that housed his favorite computer, pressing the silver on button. He was a Mac guy, while Ike preffered Dells, and Marth just used his tablet. Link was the first to get on the private Mansion chat. Then Ike, lastly Marth. They entered the password: CRAZY-HAND-R00!S, and then chose a chatroom. It turn out just about everybody in the Smash Mansion was on. Even Crazy Hand.

Foxpilot101: Hey guys!

BountyhunterMistress: Fox, you're not supposed to use your real name on chat

Foxpilot101:Oh.

Green_Hat_Hero: Princess?

Pink-PlumberLover: Yes honey?

Green_Hat_Hero: Shut up Peach, I wasn't talking to you.

SexyPrinceMan: Talking Pizza!

BountyhunterMistress: Shut Up before I shoot you.

SexyPriceMan: But I love you!

RoyalNinjaPrincessGirl: Yes Link?

Pink-PlumberLover: Love you Link!

Green_Hat_Hero: 2 Things, Peach I thought you liked Mario, and Zelda, will you marry me?"

Pink-PlumberLover: Logged Off

RoyalNinjaPrincessGirl: YESSS!

RoyalPrincessNinjaGirl: OMG I LOVE YOU!

InstantDeathSnake: What the f**k is wrong with you! The internet isn't FRIGGIN ROMANTIC!

BlueMercenary:Snake, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo are on chat right now ):I

InstantDeathSnake: F**k them!

Toony101: Whats he saying…?

Green_Hat_Hero: Snake, I wanna kill you! That's my little bro!

Crazy Hand of SSB: QDRETYUYUYTTREgTvrd sybtcq xa8zoiwxdasfdfsxvsDFFFSSRRG!FUCGHJIYTREDSWtyG,ucbs./z-'?"{)!#!

ICEBLOX: Uho

Linkisapeiceofcrap! Hey honey… I just logged on… wanna kiss?

RoyalPrincessNinjaGirl: Link proposed to me and I said yes!

Linkisapieceofcrap: Damnit!

KoopaKiller101: I feel the same way Ganon…

PinkFluffball: I like food.

SexyPrinceMan: I love you know kirby

PinkFluffball: Wow…

Green_Hat_Hero: Hey guys!

: Jiggly Jiggle

Toony101: Brother, when can little sister Aryll and Tetra come visit?

Green_Hat_Hero Why are you asking me this?

SexyPrinceMan: Tetra and Tonny made out

Green_Hat_Hero: Shut up Marth

Toony101: It's true…

Green_Hat_Hero: We're going to have a talk later, brother.

Toony101: Your only 15 and you proposed, I'm only two years yonger than you!

Linkisapieceofcrap: Haha

Lucasismyname: did you made Zelda pregnant?

Green_Hat_Hero: Your only what, 9! Ugh, no, well actually yes but technically no so that means yes but i didn't.

RoyalNinjaPrincessGirl: Yes, I think I'm pregnant

Linkisapieceofcrap: AHHHIIIIIII!

Crazy Hand of SSB: yodelkb gyu gax ujjihzevw m, VUJNL%$W#QWDSZAZ OIJZANGFHJFUJC Fuctmjru9c8w3W$%^

Mario: On.

Mario: Wheres Peach?

Electromouse: She Hates Youuuuuuuuuuuu! Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Mario: Thts fine, I really actually like Samus.

BountyhunterMistress: Not gonna work, i think i'll become a lesbian

Pink-PlumberLover: on

Pink-PlumberLover: I love you Samus

Mewto: silence improves everything, no words are to be spoken

…

…

…

Crazy Hand of SBB: WDEFRTHJGYBCesy87 bcu344R%$W#WXEkoz!

NIGHT TWO OF HECTICNESS:

Toony101: where is everybody

ICEBLOX: Adults went to some porn club, and the girls are probably being raped\

Toony101: Oh.

Lucasismyname: Hey guys!

ICEBLOX: Hey

Mewto: Hello, fellow friends, today you will undergo my test.

Toony101: I knew you didn't drink, mewto!

ICEBLOX: Yeah!

Lucasismyname: Ahem, Mewto

Mewto:!

Mewto: WTF WTF WTF WTF!

Toony101: what happened to Mewto?

Lucasismyname: dunno

PiratePrincess: Hey T-Link

Toony101:Tetra!

ICEBLOX: Tetra?

Toony101:yeah, my future wife!

Mewto: Test 1, stab yourselves.

Toony101: I'll miss u Tet

PiratePrincess: I-love- youuuuuuuuuu!

Mewto: Hey, honey...aren't you looking smooth tonight.

Crazy Hand of SSB: GOEERE%1AW247D875%^&^%$!


End file.
